Magic
Magic is the influencing of events by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation it can also be neutral. It is the art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation, ceremony, ritual, the casting of spells or various other techniques that presumably assure human control of supernatural agencies or the forces of nature. Forms of Magic Magic (Witchcraft) is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into good and dark, though depending on the practitioner may also be neutral. Magic is a hereditary trait that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. Traditional Magic Traditional Magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of nature. Traditional magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy; causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue and minor nosebleeds. Ayana Bennett explained the limits of this power; stating that if she pushed too excessively, it would push back. Spirit Magic Spirit Magic is a very powerful form of sorcery that draw its energy from the Spirits who resides on The Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, spirit magic can only be used how the Spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the power that is bestowed upon them, the Spirits may break their connection to the witch; preventing them from further harnessing their power. Since the collapse of The Other Side, spirit magic has become renegaded. Ancestral Magic Ancestral Magic is an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that is commonly used among the witches of New Orleans. Similar to spirit magic, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of every witch who has been consecrated into New Orleans soil. According to Gwen, this power can only be harnessed within the boundaries of New Orleans. Meaning that should the witch abandon the area, they will be rendered powerless. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term dark magic is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used against the Balance of Nature. (Note: Kemiya is a subsection of dark magic that was founded in Arabia that allows a witch to change the elemental foundation of an object and also allows them to imbue said creations with magic; thus creating a dark object. Kemiya is said to cross the boundary between magic and science, utilizing aspects of both.) Expression Expression is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on dark energy that is so malicious it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown. According to a witch named Stella, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is a very powerful form of sorcery that is highly dependent upon the ritualistic sacrifices of supernatural creatures. Similar to expression, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of every supernatural creature that is sacrificed. Users The main users of magic, are witches. For witches, magic is genetic trait that connects them to the forces of nature and elements. Witches are able to use magic through the use of spells and just by exerting their will. Witches can be stripped of their power as displayed by Patience, Zyra, and Jamia Bennett. It is unknown whether magic is strictly a genetic trait in humans (witches), or if witchcraft can be achieved by those not born with the genetic inclination for it. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. This ability is similar to the vampiric ability of mind compulsion, however, the witch variant does not require eye-contact and can be achieved through touch. *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Spells Classified as White Magic *Life Revival Spell - (Used by Ayana Bennett & Jamia Bennett) Ayana and Jamia Bennett used this incantation to try and revive they're companion, after a horrendous incident occurred, but it was too late. Ayana also used this spell with the help of Victoria Bennett was able to resurrect inbalanced currencies of nature. *Restoration of Nature - (Used by Ayana Bennett) Plants that have died for various reasons, can be restored with the intervention of witches. The effects of this spell shows the relationship of witches and nature. Ayana uses her magic to restore eradicated plants, and with the help of Jamia, they do their best to keep them alive without magic. *Healing Spell - (Used by Ayana Bennett, and possibly Jamia Bennett) - It is a powerful and effective spell can heal internal and external wounds a person quickly. Damon mentions that Emily took years to learn and perfect it. *Reducing Pain Spell - (Used by Ayana Bennett) It is a spell that reduces pain to some extent the physical and mental pain. This spell does not heal wounds or restore physical and mental damage because it only eases the pain until the victim can be cured by medical methods or other spells. Weaknesses *'Disbelief: '''The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc. Whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involuntarily block their own powers for a brief time. *'''Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic: '''The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness and death. Paraphernalia *[[Magic Crystal|'Crystals:]] Materials used by witches to magnify their own magic. *'''Candles: Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires:' A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones:' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Talismans:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. Energy Using magic involves the manipulation of energy to make change. Witches can combine their magical energy to produce greater or more powerful effects. When a circle is complete, it is said that (uncontrolled) magical energies are constantly flying around over the place, which when not careful, can produce undesired effects. Binding a circle seems to contain that magical energy. Magical Objects Some objects such as crystals, are good for storing magical energy, as witches during the 19th century possessed numerous of crystals with power imbued inside. They would attempt catastrophic spells during a blood moon in order to locate the other lost crystals. Dangers When uncontrolled, magic can be a dangerous force. For witches, using magic attracts demons because they are considered the most powerful hosts. Trivia *Generally, magic spells focuses on relief or cure. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Witch Covens Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Tribrids Category:Species Category:Supernatural Groups